


Girl with her own  cure

by CandyTrickster



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, Love at First Sight, Sex, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrickster/pseuds/CandyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the movie so much i thought to make my first fanfiction</p><p>GraveRobber is in the grave yard  getting Zydrate when he sees a girl  helping herself to her own Zydrate. He thought  he should check out what was she was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl with her own  cure

My character Kathryn is going to take Shilo’s place. She also as a blood disease but found her own cure  without her father , Nathan knowing about.

  
  
  
the cure being Zydrate. Since she   can get in and out of the grave yard, She   gets it herself. My main favorite character  from the movie is the Grave Robber soI am going to be  pairing her up with him.

http://fav.me/d63phss << this is what she looks like XD  
  
  
  
  
enjoy owo  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kathryn was walking   in the grave yard,knowing her father was at work. She set a rose on her mother’s grave before wondering around. She never wore her mask outside always left it  in the tomb. Then again She really didn’t need it much anymore since she found her cure. She  looked at names of the graves slowly and opened one that was not touched yet. She  looked at the body as she grabbed the needle from her  hostler  belt and  smack into  into  the skull threw the  nose that she seen the grave Robber do before from the tomb.  She  slowly  took the Zydrate out  of the body and put it into a vile then put it into her little bag on her belt. Hearing  footsteps. Quickly  closed the  coffin before  jumping over it to hide. She peeked  out to see who or what it was. She  sighed when it was just the Grave robber that has not noticed her yet. She  went to the next untouched  grave  and got the zydrate.  She jumped when someone  grabbed her.  
  
  
“Hey kid.” She heard then looked over her shoulder.  
  
  
“oh thank god it’s only you.” she said  signing in relief.  
  
Grave Robber  chuckled then looked at her, “what do you think your doing with this Zydrate?” he asked leaning closer to her.  
  
  
She pressed back against the grave stone, “ it’s my cure for  my disease... i don’t sell it.” she muttered and looked into his eyes.  
  
“I see well you can buy some off of me, kid.” he then stood up then held out his hand.  
She took his hand and stood up,”I wont be able to pay for it...”she muttered softly.  
  
  
He chuckled,”how’s this first vile is free..just a sample.” he said  then   took her to a tune  he had. She   went into it  still holding his hand being scared.   
  
  
Once they were at his place where he lived and  it was   far away were he will sell to the   junkies.He unlocked it and  let her in,” after you.” he said  
  
She walked and smiled,” nice place you have here.” she said looking around and went into the living room.  
  
 The grave robber grabbed a small bottle a z  and  walked over to her, “it’s not much.  but thanks.” he said  as he handed her the vile.  
  
  
She pulled out her zydrate gun of her own model. She   looked at him,”hope you don’t mind if i do it here.” she said smiling softly.  
  
He took the gun from her and smirked,”let me do it for you then.” he said.   
  
  
She  shivered then  he      touched her   inner thigh  and injected the Zydrate into her inner thigh. She  gasped lightly and  a moan slipped out and   blushed lightly. He looked at her  and  rubbed were he  injected the Zydrate at. She  looked at him.  
  
“This  is better than   what i get.” she  muttered.  
  
GraveRobber   chuckled and  his hand slowly  more between her legs,”I get the best.” he said and smiled.  
  
  
  
Kathryn  smiled and  spread her  legs more. She  pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back  before breaking it. He kissed his neck.  
  
  
  
“how old are you?” he asked her.  
  
  
  
Kathryn moaned,”18..”  she  blushed.  
  
  
“then this is legal.” he said  smirking and  slipped his hand into    her panties.   
  
  
  
She chuckled lightly and moaned softly. He kissed her  neck and nibble at the spot. He slipped a finger into her.She moaned a little louder.  
  
  
  
“my your tight.” he said smirking.  
  
  
“ i am a virgin.” she panted loudly.   
  
  
“then I won’t take it until next time we meet.” he said.  
  
  
She blushed and moved her hips and moaned louder when   he slipped a second finger into her. He smirked and looked at her and  started to stretch her. She moaned and threw her head back and came after 20 minutes while Grave sucked on her   nipples and   left a few hickeys   where her father wouldn’t  see. He smirked and  looked at her  and pulled her closely.  
  
  
  
“ it’s getting late... I’ll take you home. Where do you live?” he asked   
  
  
  
“three streets down from here.” She asked softly and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back.  
  
  
He fixed her cloths before picking her up and carried her bridal style  to her house. When they got  there, He sat her down and they sneaked up to her room.He looked at her as he heard screaming  from down stairs in the basement.  
  
  
“ do you know  that your father is the Repo man?” he asked and  arched  an   eye brow.  
  
  
Kathryn nodded and looked at him and laid down on her bed,”yeah....” she said.  
  
  
She sat up and  covered her mouth,”shit forgot my mask in my mom’s tomb.” She said.  
  
He chuckled,” I’ll get it for you.” he said.  
  
  
Kathryn  looked at him then smiled, “ thank you... Just  whisper and i will lower a ladder   from my window  for you   i wont if my dad is  in my room.” She said.  
  
  
“sounds  great. wanna spy on your father?” he asked.  
  
  
Kathryn smirked,”I have a secret passage he doesn’t   know about.” She said  then got up and opened a  crawl space  that was behind her night table and   for into it and looked at him,”come on.”  she said softly.  
  
  
  
Grave chuckled and   followed her.   on the other  end they saw  Her father    ripping out organs  from a blond boy who looked about in his early 20s.She  didn’t flinch once. Grave also didn’t.  He  kissed her  lips softly,” i better go before you father notices.” he  whispered into her ear and let himself out.  
  
  
Kathryn went back up to her room and  laid down in her bed slowly falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued  >83

**Author's Note:**

> >83 it's my first one


End file.
